Sands Of The Hourglass
by Raven Nakija
Summary: Anna Rainwater is a normal teenager of the 21st century that has a love of many fandoms including Doctor Who and Black Butler. Like many others, she is attracted to the demon butler Sebastian. But who would have thought that it was more than a simple attraction?
1. Prologue: Time is Sealed

Prologue:

Time Is Sealed

 _Silver hair glistened in the light of the lava moat that encircled the Satan's palace. The demoness was surrounded my many demons including Lucifer, the current Satan. They hovered in the air a few meters above the ground using their midnight wings to hold themselves aloft. Though only two members of the group had different wings. Lucifer's had a purple hue to his wings, while the silver haired demoness had Black feathers with silver edges. The group looked hostile and a bit saddened as they trapped the demoness._

 _"What do you think you are doing?" The demoness snarled._

 _"What is best for all our races," A voice from behind her spoke._

 _She twirled to face the voice, finding it was a reaper and behind him were a few more. They were standing on a hovering platform of rock so they could be at the demons level._

 _Shock crossed her face briefly, and turned to Lucifer. "You joined up with the reapers on this?"_

 _"I am sorry Aika, but it is for your own good, and for ours." His voice was cold, but not uncaring._

 _"Then so be it." She growled. "We'll see where this takes us in the flow of time."_

 _With that the demons and reapers unleashed their powers and the world for the demoness of time went black._


	2. Ch 1 Traveling Back In Time Is Weird

Chapter 1

Traveling Back In Time Is a Weird Thing

I gazed into the mirror with slight disgust. _I guess I will have to take a shower tomorrow…_ My hair was getting to be on the greasy side, showing my need to get into the shower. But, I shrugged it off, it was a day off from school, so it was not like I would be going anywhere, or seeing anyone other than my parents. Though that was my logic, but in fact I was just lazy and would rather have Black Butler Fanfiction occupy my time.

I turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom and headed down the hall back to my bedroom. Not long after entering I flopped onto my bed and gazed at my laptop that sat on a small wooden table-thingy, as it played my screensaver of Black Butler. Well I say Black Butler, I mean Sebastian. Ever since I watched the anime and read the manga, I was obsessed with the demon butler.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:03 pm. Upon looking at the clock, I instantly felt just how tired I was. _Why does that always happen? As it is, time and deadlines never seem to affect me. I think I have lots of time and oh no! My paper is due! Or it's past bed time!_ I dragged myself off my bed and moved my laptop to its proper place and then flipped off the light. I slipped into bed, and drifted off with thoughts of Sebastian.

 **P.O.V. Sebastian 3rd**

It was late and the young master had gone to bed an hour ago but something felt off. Sebastian walked down the hall to his room to do some work for the young master at his desk. He expected to see the bleak white of the room, but was surprised to see something entirely different enter his vision after he opened the door. Despite the darkness that he could see perfectly in, there was color in the room and he did not recognize the room at all.

Right across from him there was a bed, parallel with the window, but in the corner. A nightstand sat next to the bed and at the end of the bed was what he presumed to be a desk. Next to the desk after the corner was a chest of drawers and then two bookshelves. Then on the wall with the door was a closet built into the wall then another bookshelf with a cabinet at the bottom, that bookshelf was next to the door.

The other things in the room were odd to say the least. The rug in front of the bed was blue and had words on it that said 'Police Public Call Box', posters of dragons and unicorns on the walls, wooden swords and a real one also on the walls, and a clock that had cats instead of numbers were but a few of the things he noticed. What really set him on edge was the fact that there was a person sleeping in the bed.

It was a girl. From what he could tell. Her brown hair spilled over the purple pillow her head rested on. The steady rise and fall coming from under the covers showed that she was fast asleep. She was facing away from him so he risked walking over and examining her closely. For some reason he felt at peace as he looked at this unknown woman. This startled him, but he decided not to dwell on it. He decided to let her sleep and address the problem of the room and woman in the morning when the young master was awake, along with the girl.

Since he had time, and had no reason to sleep Sebastian decided to examine the room further. On the bookshelf that was by the door was an open fan, but that was not what was unusual about it. The object had his face on it. The more he looked around the room the more confused he got. He also found a book on the girl's nightstand that had him on the cover. Shaking his head from the strangeness and walked to the closet and opened it quietly. Inside was strange as well. Inside held clothing not for proper ladies for the most part, with a few dresses. There were a lot of shirts that had short sleeves. Soon he had examined the entire room not finding many answers. At it is he found a calendar on the wall that read 2016, and that did not make much sense at all.

Once he was done he sat down on the chair that say before the desk and waited for dawn, watching the girl sleep with interest in his red orbs.

 **P.O.V. Anna 1** **st**

I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked at my clock and it read 7:45 am. I groaned and shot a glare at the clock. I buried my face into my pillow and mumbled. "15 minutes. Why brain did you have to wake me up 15 minutes early! I like my sleep you know!"

Then I heard a deep chuckle. I instantly froze in place. The back of my neck prickled, picking up the fact that I was being watched. _What should I do?_ I stayed there for a minute before my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly looked towards the chuckle's source. When my eyes rested on the man, my mind went blank in shock. I blinked rapidly unable to believe my eyes. Another chuckle escaped the man sitting at my desk, confirming his existence.

 _Okay, so Sebastian is in my room. Sebastian is in my room… Holy hell! Awesome!_ I stifled a squeal of delight and composed myself and say up properly in my bed. Then I realized I was in my pajama t-shirt, wearing no bra, and wearing my Sebastian dog tag necklace. I took a deep breath to compose myself, all the while he only sat there patiently with his eyes glistening in amusement.

Against better judgement I spoke. "What is so funny?" I snapped.

That only caused him to be more amused. "You." He said simply.

Oh my gosh his voice is much better in person! "May I inquire as to why you are in my room?"

"I could ask you the same thing, miss." He replied.

My face contorted into one of complete confusion. "Uhh… huh?"

"Your room is in mine."

"Okay… Let's assume that's true, then I am correct in assuming that outside that door is the Phantomhive manor?"

He nods. "You are correct. Though it is curious how you know that. Anyway, I am to escort you to the young master when you are up and properly dressed."

"To be expected, I am a stranger in his home." I slipped out from under the covers and walked over to my closet, very aware of Sebastian's eyes following me.

I proceeded to open my closet. I murmured to myself as I looked for something to wear. "What would be good enough to wear in front of an earl? I know pants and showing legs is not a thing women do in the 1800's. Perhaps a skirt? With a shirt?" I selected a purple skirt and a purple t-shirt. I also grabbed one of my over coats, the one that was thin yarn with spots of fluff, t was purple blue and green. On bare skin it looked like lace since it had the 'holes' between stitches.

Once I had the things in my hands, I turned to Sebastian and pointed at the door. "Please go out while I change."

He stood from the chair and proceeded to exit but not before he replied. "Of course, _Miss._ "

I got into the clothing and proceeded to put on my Doctor Who time vortex watch out of habit. I left my hair down, but used my fingers to quickly brush it. My brush was at home. In the bathroom. Of course that stuff could not have come along as well. I slipped some purple studs in my ears as well and dubbed myself well enough to meet the earl.

Thinking that the butler was still outside the room, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He asked from outside the door.

"I am dressed. You can take me to the earl."

He opened the door and smiled. "Follow me."

I followed the demon butler down a few halls and up a flight of stairs and then to a door where he knocked and was answered with a come in by the earl. We entered the room and I had to stifle my excitement once again at seeing Ciel in person. My emotions were a jumble of excitement, nervousness, and something else I could not identify.

"This is her, My Lord." Sebastian spoke to his master.

"I see, what is your name?" He asked.

"A-Anna Rainwater, Lord Phantomhive." I stuttered out doing a small curtsy. At least I was trying to be proper.

"I have been told that you and your room appeared in my butler's room?" He inquired.

"Yes. Though I don't know why."

"I see. Where are you from?"

"Redmond, Oregon, USA. The year 2016." I replied.

An eyebrow went up. "Sebastian also tells me that there are images of him in your possession. Why is this?"

"Well, in my time there are things called anime and manga. There is one in particular titled Black Butler that has you both as characters."

"Hmm… With this stuff, how much do you know about us?"

"If you mean that I know Sebastian is a demon and you have a contract with him, then a lot."

To say that Ciel was shocked at my words was an understatement. "H-How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

I shrugged. "I am used to it I guess. Even when I discover it is real."

"So my being a demon does not bother you?" Sebastian asks me.

"Nope!" I say with a smile.


	3. Ch 2 Trapped In The Past? Fine with Me

Chapter 2:

Trapped In The Past? Fine with Me.

I leaned back against the headboard of my bed as I listened to music. It had been a week since I had woken up in the Phantomhive manor. I was glad I had my stuff though. Music was one thing I don't know how long I would last without. I am listening to Queensrÿche's Hourglass* at the moment. The song is one of my favorites, and I am singing along to it quietly to myself with my eyes closed.

The metronome  
Of rain on the rooftop  
Velvet draped across the floor…mmmm

Was a time when we measured  
But never up to our fathers  
The sorrow cuts  
And as I stare at the blade  
You've reached the dark we fear

Locked  
Stitches in time  
Nothing can break apart our seams

You were humble and kind  
Pondering times  
As I sit in a shrine  
Never meant to be

Rebuilding a passion that never saw a highway  
How many more miles would you bare my friend?  
Like a jab to the throat  
Surrealism silenced the voice  
But what is left to say?

And all I can think is thank you for your time  
As I reflect with pain

Locked  
Stitches in time  
Nothing can break apart our seams

You were humble and kind  
Pondering times  
As I sit in a shrine  
Never meant to be

Spiraling the hourglass…  
Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

You have loved  
You have seen  
Through the darkest nights that steal your dreams  
You have gone  
Slipped away  
Only time will help to ease the pain

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

Spiraling the hourglass…

"You have a nice voice."

I sputtered in surprise and turned to see Sebastian standing in my doorway. "When did you get here?"

"About when you started singing."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes and pulled my headphones off my ears and paused my music. "What do you need?"

"Do I have to need anything to be here?" He asked.

"I guess not…" I murmured.

Ever since I arrived, Sebastian seemed to be more interested in me than I would have thought. I do like him but… I just never would have thought he would even glance in my direction if I met him. I thought my 'love' for him was just a fangirl fantasy that never would come true. It still was likely not going to though. He probably is only interested since I am from the future.

"I was wondering, do you play any instruments?" Sebastian asks.

"Um… yeah. I play the flute." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"We will be heading to the manor house today, and while there I will be tutoring the young master. This includes music. I was wondering because you might want to join us."

"Thant would be nice." I smiled.

"We don't have a flute though… I guess we will have to purch-"He is cut off by me.

"No need! I have my own." I get up and walk over to my closet and opened the right side and took it down from the shelf that was inside the closet. I also grabbed my music folder.

"How convenient. We will be heading out in an hour, please pack before we head out and do bring your instrument."

"So there was a reason you came here then." I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form.

After the first few days of being at the manor I had resigned to living life here. Ciel decided to dub me a guest for now. Though if I stayed much longer I had a feeling that he would have to place me in a more permanent position.

Now to pack… with what? I did not own a suitcase. I had never been traveling in my life. The farthest I got from home was a visit to California when I was maybe 10? So all I had were multiple purses (why?), a large shoulder bag I used for school that was called the 'Bag of Holding' I got off of ThinkGeek, and a small backpack that had a peace sign on it. I guess those will have to do.

I emptied my school bag of its contents, then packed my flute and music, then clothing. I grabbed a few of the dresses that Ciel had made for me, via Miss Nina. I also packed undergarments. Of course I packed my own, not what women of this era wore. No thank you. I also packed my mp3 and headphones. Not leaving without that, but I placed it into my purse and not the bag because I would rather have it with me.

I did not bother bringing much else except a book, a small journal, and a pencil. Nothing else I had would be of much use at the town house. After packing, I decided I needed to change my clothes. Going out in pants and a t-shirt was not a good idea. I chose a dress that I had Miss Nina custom do for me. It was a very accurate dress of the one Kahlan from Legend of the Seeker wore. It is white with sleeves that ended at the elbow and draped down almost to the floor. It had lacing up the front, but left the bottom open. It is kind of like a mash up of a dress and a cloak. It even has a hood. Underneath is a black corset like piece with either a black skirt or pants. I opted for the pants. Knowing what I know, I would need the freedom of movement. Nina was very eager to make this dress, liking its style.

I had also persuaded Sebastian and Ciel to let me have 2 daggers to put in my boots. Overall I am very happy about this outfit. I walked into the bathroom next door to examine my appearance. I had noticed ever since I arrived, I was getting grey hairs. Well more so than normal. Back home I would find one occasionally, but now, I was finding them in small clumps. I am 17(almost 18)! Not 50! For crying out loud. For the most part liking my appearance, I proceeded to grab my bag from my room and I headed for the front of the manor, ready to depart.

 *** This song inspired a lot of this story so I wanted to insert it into the story.**

 **Well, this chapter did not go as well as I wanted. Oh well. Hopefully the next one will go better.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Interesting

Chapter 3:

Interesting

 **P.O.V. Sebastian 3** **rd**

Sebastian sat next to the young Anna Rainwater as they rode in the carriage to the town house. Said girl was blushing like mad sitting next to him. It is quite amusing. The fact that this girl, this human, was interesting him to a degree is quite unusual for him. At first it had piqued his interest with the fact that she had traveled in time, but that had faded. Yet his interest remained. This fact did not go unnoticed by his master. He had inquired about it the other day.

 _He stood by his master's side as he examined a document associated with the Funtom Co. when his master spoke._

 _"What do you make of Miss Rainwater?"_

 _"She is certainly different. Why do you ask, My Lord?"_

 _"You seem to have an interest in her. At least more so than I have seen from you with other humans." His master said looking at him with slight amusement._

He watched as Miss Anna pulled out what she called her MP3 and Headphones. The technology she had brought with her was certainly interesting. She placed the things on her head and began to listen to music. Luckily the young master did not mind her actions as long as there was no one else besides them around. Due to his demonic hearing he could hear the tune she was listening to. He could tell it was the same 'artist' as she called it as before.

What symbol would you choose  
To decorate your final breath?  
You contemplate then choose  
The misery that serves you best

It's too late to realize  
You can't dismiss your past  
So look around, the time is now  
It's time to beware

A liquid toxic remedy  
It's time to beware  
Time to beware

Every breath you take  
Might be the last you'll get  
Looking back do you see sad eyes?  
Like who you are, drowning in regret?

Look around  
The time is now  
It's time to beware

A liquid toxic remedy  
It's time to beware

Melting faces upside down  
Confinement is your friend  
Solitude that's never found  
Forgive me father, I live in sin

It's too late to realize  
You can't dismiss your past  
So look around the time is now  
It's time to beware

A liquid toxic remedy  
It's time to beware

The girl is definitely interesting. But why this particular human?

 **Anna P.O.V 1** **st**

We had recently arrived in London and Ciel had wanted to head to a crime scene and wanted me to stay at the town house. I had flatly refused and insisted I come along. He seemed adamant about me staying behind but when I countered with my knowledge from the show, he resigned to me accompanying him.

I followed Ciel to the crime scene and immediately recognized what point in time it was. The Indian Butler arc. I hung back as Ciel did his job by talking to Sir Arthur and Abberline. I knew exactly what was going on and had no intention of speaking up unless necessary. Though I did have a small smile adorning my lips, which Sebastian noticed.

"Something amusing Miss Rainwater?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, a bit. And please, call me Anna." I replied.

"Then do tell what is so amusing Miss Anna." He quirked an eyebrow.

"I just know exactly what is going on here and what will happen."

"I see, care to elaborate?"

I shook my head and 'zipped my lips'. "I am not saying anything unless necessary."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little, but said nothing.

 **P.O.V Sebastian 3** **rd**

The trio was now walking along the streets of the east end. Sebastian though had his attention on the girl walking in front of him. It was peculiar how she knew the future, especially the reason she knew. Also, the fact that their lives were a simple story. Fiction. Not fact. Many mysteries surrounded the girl. But one thing was not. The girl clearly liked him. He might as well have fun with that.

 **P.O.V. Anna 1** **st**

It was hard to hold my tongue about the case. Perhaps I will disclose the info after we meet Prince Soma. Which should be any minute. Ciel had just run into the Indian man and had started crying about 'cracking a rib'. What rubbish. I decided to take a back seat and not get involved. Unless necessary. My hands were ready to dart to my boots at a moment's notice.

I watched as they surrounded us and started their ridiculous demands. I was going to not get involved but one man stated that he wanted me for a night as compensation. That comment instantly made me mad. The only man I would willingly do that with was Sebastian! I whipped both daggers out of my boots and growled at the man.

The man took that as a challenge and charged with a laugh. I instantly kicked him in the shin. Being surprised that I actually hurt him, his hands went to where I hit him. I was actually surprised as well, but then effectively knocked him out with the blunt end of my daggers. Once I was done I realized I had missed all the fun. Prince Soma and Agni were already walking away. I slipped my daggers back where they belong and returned to the group.

~Back at the town house~

Oh my gosh Prince Soma is sooo much more annoying in person! As soon as I had the chance I escaped to my room. Which is only two doors away from the prince's, unfortunately. I had immediately plopped on my bead, headphones on my ears. I did not need a headache from that brat. I am currently listening to FML by Godsmack. I was so into the song I did not hear Sebastian enter the room, not that I would be able to hear him if he did not want to be heard in the first place.

"That is not a very appropriate position for a lady." He commented.

I looked over to him and slipped of my headphones and paused my music. "You say that like I care."

"I suppose you would not considering when you grew up."

I placed my devices on my nightstand and sprawled on my stomach on top of the bed. "What do you want Sebastian?" I asked with a yawn.

"I was ordered to find out what you know about those two."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures. Well, I know for a fact that Agni is behind it, but because Mr. Harold West put him up to it, because of something to do with Mina, the woman they are looking for. "

Sebastian put a gloved hand to his chin. "Interesting. Anything else?"

"Well, Soma will destroy a tea set at some point. But I am not going to divulge exact events. Anything else you would like to ask?"

He smirks. "What do you know about me besides being a demon?"

It is my turn to smirk. "I know your weakness."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I sit up a little and curl my hands like paws and put one on his chest (oh my gosh I am touching him!) and the other hooking air. I then proceeded to cock my head to the side and I did a trilling meow.


	5. Chapter 4 - Mark Of Time

Chapter 4:

Mark Of Time

 **P.O.V. Sebastian 3** **rd**

To say Sebastian was surprised not only by the time-traveling human's actions but by his own reaction of thinking it was adorable, was an understatement. He could easily picture the cat ears on her head when she did it. He contained his emotions and urge to pet her, only allowing for a small albeit genuine smile and a chuckle.

"It is true, I do have a soft spot for felines. You do a good imitation of one Miss Anna."

She beamed at him. "Just you wait till we get back to the manor. I have cat ears and a tail from one of my old Halloween costumes in my room."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I would like to see that."

Her smile widened.

"What else do you know about me?"

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm... mostly trivial stuff and things that have yet to happen. I do believe you're the one I know the least about. Though you are my favorite character, even when I know now that you are real, it still does not change that fact."

The girl was getting more interesting every time he spoke to her. "I see. It is getting late, but first would you like a bath?"

"Sure, that sounds nice and refreshing."

"I will prepare it right away." He strode off to the bathroom that was joined with her room.

He swiftly prepared the bath and returned to the room. When he got back she was rummaging through her bag growling to herself. It was intriguing to watch.

"What is wrong my lady?"

She looks up and immediately averts her eyes in embarrassment. "I forgot to bring pajamas or nightwear as it is likely called in this time." She replied meekly.

He chuckles lightly. "I can retrieve a nightgown for you. Don't worry."

"Alright. I just don't normally forget something like that." She looks at the floor, embarrassed.

A thought crosses his mind that leads to a smirk appearing on his lips. "Is there anything else you need? Like my help in the bath?"

Her eyes go wide. Her cheeks instantly turning a bright crimson. Her eyes darted everywhere but on him. His smirk widened with her reaction. Most girls under this sort of pressure say no out of embarrassment so he is surprised, almost stunned at her response.

"S-sure." She slowly brings her eyes up to look at him.

He composes himself as if he even needed to in the first place. "Alright, if you please get into the bath while I retrieve the nightgown? I assume you don't need help with that. "

Her cheeks flushed deeper. "I-I don't." He watches as she scurries into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, though leaving it ajar.

He smirked in satisfaction as he retrieved a nightgown for Miss Anna. He returned and entered the bathroom to see her already sitting in the porcelain claw-foot tub. He placed the garment with the girl's undergarments that she had already set out. The girl was definitely stubborn when it came to undergarments. She had to use her own.

Said girl was leaning back in the tub allowing her brown almost black hair to cascade down to brush the floor, her legs extended. She had an expression of contentment on her features. Though as soon as she heard his heels click on the tile floor, she looked up and instantly blushed, but said nothing. Sebastian, not unfamiliar in washing females, took off his tailcoat and gloves (she already knew so it was alright to remove them.), rolled up his sleeves, and got started.

They said nothing to each other as he washed her. She did not resist whenever he needed her to move or do anything, though her cheeks remained red. Under normal circumstances, he would be using the opportunity to tease her, but he instead, unbeknownst to her, was examining her in every detail. Once he was about to move onto washing her back he broke the silence.

"Why did you agree to have me help bathe you, Miss Anna?"

She averted her eyes. "Honestly? At first, I was like, 'Hell no! Let another bathe me? I am capable! I am not helpless!' but then I thought about it and realized I might as well take advantage of the situation."

"How so?"

"You know how I told you about the anime and manga? You guys being a story?" He nodded. "Well, as I have said, you're my favorite character in it, and it developed into a bit of a crush. So my thinking was, 'what other fan of Black Butler would get the opportunity to be bathed by Sebastian Michaelis?' so I accepted."

"I see." Interesting. This girl was getting more intriguing the more he learned about her. He could tell she liked him, considering most women did.

He moved the girl's hair over one shoulder and was about to work on washing her back when he saw something between the girl's shoulder blades. It was like a scar, but not. It was stark white on her skin. It was a seal. The edge held the same spiky outer edge as his own seal but was in fewer intervals. There were 12 in total. The center held an upside-down pentagram that unlike his own touched the spiked edge of the seal. It also had hands of a clock striking midnight.

He stared at it for a moment in confusion. But when he realized he was staring, he proceeded to wash her back. It was obviously not a seal of a demon contract, seals never turn white. The only time, according to legend, when a seal was white it means a demon or demoness was sealed. Though only the most powerful and most of a threat were ever sealed.

The mark was familiar to him. Considering his position in Hell, he had access to all the books in the kingdom library. He had seen it before in the ever-expanding Book of Seals, where every demon who ever lived seal was recorded. If only he could recall just whose seal it was.


End file.
